civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blackfoot (Crowfoot)
The Blackfoot led by Crowfoot is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and Neirai, with contributions from Charlatan Alley, Leugi, TarcisioM, and JFD. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Blackfoot Before the arrival of the white man, the Blackfoot lived a nomadic lifestyle on the plains of Canada and America, following the buffalo living off of their hunting and foraging chokecherries, skirmishing with other tribes to win honor and prestige, and avoiding the dangers of the Canadian winters. Crowfoot Crowfoot was an influential Blackfoot chief at the time of the foundation of Canada. Crowfoot brought lasting peace between the Blackfoot and Cree, who had always been bitter enemies, and allowed the Canadians to build a major railway through Blackfoot lands, a railway that would span across all of Canada. Dawn of Man The sun shines fully upon you, Crowfoot, chief of the Blackfoot Confederacy! Born from within a time of bloodshed, you were a great warrior and gritty survivor, fighting more than a dozen great battles and overcoming many injuries. Yet you are most remembered for your contributions to the cause of peace. You adopted a son from amongst your enemies, nurturing him as your own so that he, Poundmaker, could bring about peace between his people, the Cree, and yours. You chose to let the Canadian Pacific Railway run through your territory, allowing the fledgling nation of Canada to bind her many lands together into one. You worked tirelessly to bring about peace between all men before tragically succumbing to Tuberculosis. Now, more than ever before, we look to you, Chief Crowfoot. In this strange land, we are surrounded on all sides by enemies. We call upon you for your wisdom and experience. Turn these enemies into friends, or defeat them in battle. Bind our nations together, or lead us in great exploits against the ones who oppose us. Forge, for us and for all who choose to join us, a civilization that can stand the test of time. Introduction: '"Out from nowhere rides a stranger. What will come of this, nobody can say." '''Introduction: '"I am very pleased to have come here, to this place, and to have met you." 'Introduction: '"Hello. I am very happy that we have all gathered here, in this place. I, Chief Crowfoot, am a lover of peace. But know this: we Blackfoot are fierce enemies." 'Defeat: '"Even the fiercest of warriors cannot always win." 'Defeat: '"At least the land will know peace again. Such cannot be said for us, however." 'Defeat: '"What is life? It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset." Unique Attributes Strategy Two Ancient Era Buildings give the Blackfoot a good start to pursue any Victory, with an inclination towards Domination. After your Scout, get a Natoo-oh Siskoom, which should guarantee one of the earliest Pantheons. Build the Buffalo Pound after other basic infrastructure, and especially if there is already a Bison in your City. To accommodate your Buildings, pay special attention to settling Plains with some Freshwater source. The lower maintenance costs of both, and their per-city boosts, may encourage you to play wide, if you have vast Plains to take advantage of. Once you start creating Bison, park Units on top of them and Fortify. You'll periodically need to move them off to recover properly, but the micromanagement will reward with 2XP a turn without cap. 30 turns without a Barracks (and recovery time) will get you a Unit with Logistics/Blitz. Use this to make a small, strong force which can surprise an unguarded opponent, and perhaps be the start of a world conquest. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Honor the Warrior Society ''' The Warrior Society was one of several societies, or guilds, that an adult male Blackfoot could belong to. The Warrior Society placed emphasis on bravery, cunning, combat, and generally being a badass. Lead your people in elevating the Warrior Society as leaders of your people. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Blackfoot * Must have researched Guilds * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Whenever one of your units is promoted, gain a * unit level Culture and * unit level Golden Age points '''Preserve the Buffalo The Buffalo are an integral part of our lives. As our populations soar and as others encroach upon our lands, the Buffalo numbers may not be able to keep up. If we lose the Buffalo, we will be crippled as a people. Let us work to preserve these great beasts. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Blackfoot * Player must have Bison * Player's total population must overshadow the population of Bison * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Bison no longer provide bonus Food, but provide +2 Happiness and +2 Culture if improved Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are wearing your black moccasins and sitting in your sweat lodges! I can only hope that the rest of the world does not succumb to your ways." Full Credits List * Firaxis: Peace Music - "Blackfoot Nights". * Kyushu Stagge: War Music - "Blackfoot Warpaint Music". * TPangolin: Concept, Art. * Neirai: XML, Pedias, Lua, Concept. * Tarcisio: Art. * Leugi: Leaderhead. * AJNazzaro: Buffalo Base. * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Tribal American Cultures Category:Civilizations Without Unique Units Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:United States Category:Plains Cultures Category:Canada